


...and i liked that, too

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Raw Sex, Watersports, piss drinking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: the gift dreamies give to chenle is a good fuck
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Zhong Chenle/Everybody
Comments: 16
Kudos: 376





	...and i liked that, too

when jeno returns home from his morning schedule routine and hears the sound of lewd moans coming from the bedroom, first he is confused. but then he remembers: it's chenle's birthday today and his precious boy must be in the middle of celebration - together with the others. 

he tosses his bag on the floor near the doorway and comes into the room. the sight he sees is both arousing and so dear to his heart, that he can’t subdue the smile, because he really misses them being _like that._

jisung is fucking jaemin, who is lying on the bed, while chenle is sitting on his chest, thrusting his cock in nana's mouth, all of them naked, moaning almost in unison.

jeno gets rid of his clothes, throwing them somewhere in the corner, comes closer to ruffle chenle's hair and kisses him, deep and long.

"happy birthday, lele. how do you like your gift?" 

"you’re the best, jeno-hyung, _-ngh-_ i wanted to fuck nana-hyung's m-mouth so much", chenle smiles as he keeps thrusting in between jaemin swollen skillful lips.

jeno makes a sound of acknowledgement, then bends over to take chenle's cock in his own mouth. he sucks hard on it, making chenle arch his back, and then presses a kiss on jaemin's mouth before muttering,

"is jisung-i fucking you good?" but jaemin just moans loudly, cause jisung's heard the question and made an especially rough thrust into jaemin's hole. jeno laughs, telling jaemin a short "go on", who eagerly gets back to sucking on chenle’s little cock. 

the maknae, in his turn, is doing his best to fuck jaemin’s hole, so jeno comes over him, saying quiet "hey", and pecks the youngest in the lips gently, stealing his heavy exhale. he stares at how jisung's cock appears and disappears in jaemin's hole, kisses the youngest once again and gets back to chenle.

and chenle is _literally_ a mess now. it seems he's been fucked for many hours without a break, his thighs tremble and eyes are closed in a bliss. jeno strokes his back down to his ass, and when he slides a finger inside, he raises his eyebrows in surprise by how loose it is.

"lele, has somebody fucked you?" jeno asks, amused. he adds a finger and pushes now two ones inside, but it still doesn’t feel tight.

" _ngh_ , mahae f-fucked me in the morning", chenle moans, stuttering, as he continues to buck his hips forward.

"mhm. tell me how they fucked you, lele", jeno says caressing chenle's silky insides.

"t-they came into my room and s-said they have a special gift for me", chenle breathes out, "and i first rode mark but then... hae _-ah_ -chan asked if i wanted both of them, and i said yes", chenle manages to tell, though his head is blank because jeno has three fingers inside him - and it's still not enough.

"what else did they do?" jeno asks, knowing that _special gift_ must be something else.

chenle flushes red from ears to collar bones, too embarrassed to continue.

"t-they were fucking me so hard and deep, and then they asked if...if i want them to p-piss in my hole, a-and i said yes, and they did..." he stutters, and jeno feels his ass clenching on his fingers. he laughs and kisses chenle's neck.

"there's nothing to be ashamed of, baby. did you like that?" jeno gives him a reassuring smile when chenle looks at him.

"i liked that _-ng-_ hyung, it was so good... they also came inside me, and i liked that, too..." 

jeno closes his eyes imagining mark and haechan pissing into chenle's fucked ass, how their piss streams into the younger boy and then out, down his hips, when they withdraw their dicks, and jeno can’t help a moan escaping his lips. now he wants to fuck chenle even more.

"renjun fucked you too, didn’t he, lele?" jisung asks from behind while fucking jaemin in a steady pace. jeno taught him well how to do it.

"he fucked my mouth right after mahae left", chenle whines when jeno pulls his fingers out of his hole. he is needy right now and he unconsciously grabs jeno's hand, silently pleading not to leave. but jeno wasn’t going to. he positions himself between chenle and jisung and starts to land wet kisses on chenle's shoulders.

"did he call you lǎnfù as i told him?" jeno mouths into chenle's milky skin, spreading his asscheeks, anticipating to thrust into the velvet softness.

"y-yes, he called me l-little pathetic slut because i couldn’t take his cock deep in my throat," chenle says with a sad pout, but then his jaw drops open, when jeno enters him with one long deep move. chenle tries to continue, gasps for air, but jeno has no mercy on him, thrusting hard into his hole.

"but i heard you managed to take injunnie's dick properly", jeno whispers in chenle's ear and holds the boy close to his chest.

"i helped him", jaemin lets out chenle's dick and says, smiling proudly. he is close, judging by how his neck is tensed, and he pants and frowns. jeno nods, satisfied with the answer.

"jeno-ya, i want to cum, please", jaemin begs, but jeno shoots him a strict look.

"wait till jisung-i cums inside your slutty hole, nana".

jaemin whines, and then jisung curses under his breath. 

"shit, jaemin-hyung, do that again", and jaemin stretches his lips in his most cheesy smile and clenches his hole repeatedly around jisung's dick.

he jerks chenle off now, his jaw aches after sucking dick in such position, and when he feels hot load of cum in his ass, he reaches his other hand to his cock, strokes it several times and cums, dirtying jeno's back.

"jeno-ya, i’m sorry", jaemin breathes out, smiling slyly, but jeno doesn't seem to care.

jisung groans, pulling out of his ass, falls down beside jaemin and stares fondly at how jeno is wrecking whiny chenle, hammering his big cock in the boy's ass with rough strong thrusts.

suddenly chenle starts wriggling and sobbing as if trying to get off jeno's dick.

"what's the matter, baby boy?" jeno asks, alarmed, and slows down his pace.

"i-i need to go to the toilet", chenle whimpers, blushing, and shuts his eyes. "please jeno-ya, i'm gonna pee, i want to pee so bad", chenle almost cries, blushing pathetically.

"i might've made him drink too much orange juice", jaemin grins to jeno.

chenle realises immediately what they are up to when jeno speeds up inside him and presses his hand onto his belly.

"no-no-no please, let me go to the toilet, i don't want to piss myself!" chenle sobs, feeling too good, too desperate and embarrassed in front of his hyungs and jisung.

"you can pee in nana's mouth", jeno says and looks at jaemin who licks his lips and smiles at chenle like a dissolute demon he is.

"let me have your piss, lele, and jeno will fill up your ass with his. you liked it when mahae did that to you, didn’t you? let jeno-hyung use you as a toilet," jaemin says with a gentle, almost angelic voice, as he strokes chenle's dick, and the boy gives up.

"please, jeno-hyung, i want it... i want it, please..."

chenle can't control his whines anymore, he wants to pee so bad, and he wants to cum even more because jeno hits his prostate violently with no chance to rest.

jaemin wraps his lips around chenle's dick and sucks lightly.

"are you ready to take my piss, lele? look at nana, he's waiting for you to release in his mouth", jeno breathes out, pushing his hands onto chenle’s belly, and chenle just nods his head erratically.

"jisung-i, please hold my hand", he asks and holds out his hand to maknae, who takes his hand and squeezes it gently. chenle feels jeno biting into the crook of his neck and then a hot flow of piss floods into him, gushes over his insides, and the shame and pleasure of being used make him cum into jaemins mouth without a warning. he feels the piss streaming down his legs, his body going slack in jeno's hands, who continues fucking into his dirtied hole, and then he spills into jaemin's mouth once again, but this time with his piss, watching jaemin gulp, swallowing all of it. 

"you did so well, baby, you’re such a good boy", jaemin lets chenle's soft dick out of his mouth and continues praising him, stroking his thighs with his warm palms.

jeno makes several thrusts, squeezes chenle's waist and cums inside him, groaning in his ear. and chenle is on the verge of sleeping now, so he just whimpers weakly when jeno pulls out, and the mix of his cum and piss flows out and lands on jaemin's chest.

"look at the mess you've made, lele", jeno chuckles kindly and helps the boy climb off jaemin.

chenle settles between him and jisung, letting maknae spoon him, while jeno takes his t-shirt and wipes the mess off jaemin's body and between chenle's thighs. he falls down then next to jaemin and asks, turning head to the birthday boy.

"lele, are you happy with our gift?"

"mhm", chenle hums happily and looks at jeno with half-closed eyes.

"is there anything else you'd want?" jisung asks and wraps his arms more tightly around chenle's thin body.

"mmm, i want you to spit in my mouth", he mutters with closed eyes and parts his lips. jeno laughs, whispering to jaemin that it's his fault chenle has these naughty desires, while jisung makes a surprised noise, but still leans closer to chenle to spits in his welcoming mouth. he then kisses him softly, smiling at the quiet contented moan chenle emits, as he swallows before breaking the kiss.

"thank you", chenle mutters, with a drowsy smile on his lips, and they know he addresses to all of them.


End file.
